


Random Myungjin Drabbles

by NotAgainKevin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, im drowning in my own grammarly doc please help me, just some drabbles, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAgainKevin/pseuds/NotAgainKevin
Summary: Just some short and sweet Myungjin drabbles. Probably will contain swearing. (definitely will contain swearing)Probably will have more adult-ish themes later??
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talltoasterstruttle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/gifts).



> I just wanna get something out there but the perfectionist in me is bashing me over the head with a rock and Grammarly is chanting "fight!" in the background  
> also I'm putting the rating as general for now cause it's just swearing but if things progress things progress yknow so the rating might change but ill just leave it as general for now- actually there's like lowkey dirty jokes in there should I move it up to teen?
> 
> everyone go read talltoasterstruttle's astro my god these idiots- i probably spelled that wrong but  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732012?view_full_work=true

**_(1:15 am)_ **

**_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **babe you've been in the studio for like 3 days- like no pressure but are you good??

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **this is like the 3rd time i've texted you- if you dont answer you're getting dicked down on sight- 

**_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **okay that wasn't the right thing to say uhaskjfhlskdfhasdlk 

**_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_ **Yeah, I'm just finishing some work up, I'll be home soon. 

**_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_ **Also what the hell hyung TT 

**_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **speak for yourself- at least i dont act like a s u b

 **_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_** well- i actually have no argument against that -but I didn't say anything??

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **exactly babe that was all m e

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **ALL M E

 **_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_ **You're so confusing sometimes you scare me tbh

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **it's my charm

**_(4:36 am)_ **

**_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **Hey

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **HEy

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **PARK JINWOO

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **tiny little rapper man

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **hELLO???

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **jinjin

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **jinjinjara

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **jinjinjara jirijirija

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **JINJINJARA JIRIJIRIJA

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **god dammit now I have that song stuck in my head

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **this is all your fault 

**_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **jinwoo, my sweet, beautiful, handsome, amazing, wonderful boyfriend, have I mentioned how beautiful you are today?? so handsome so pretty much w o w

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **babyyyyy

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **B AB YYYYYYYYYYY

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **listen here bitch boy-

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **i'm sorry that was too harsh

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **forgive me?

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **you know I love you

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **jinjinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **JINJIN

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **PARK JINWOO

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **PARK JINJIN MAIN RAPPER LEAD DANCER JINWOO

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **answer your damn phooooooonnnneeeeeee dkasfdksjfdfksh 

**_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **what do I have to do for you to come back

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **WHAT THE HECK I GOTTA DO

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **TO BE WITH YOUUUUUUU

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **WHAT

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **THE

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **HECC

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **I 

**_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **GOTTA

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **DO

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **fuck dangit- now i have that song stuck in my head too

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **do i need to become your sugar daddy to get your attention?

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **what do I need to buy?? 

**_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **you name it- I'm there 

**_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **amen shishta

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **no, seriously, did you die?

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **god dammit jinwoo

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **you know we have a strict 'no dying' policy

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **why would you do this to me

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **what's the company gonna say now

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ ***screams into the void* where aRE YOUUUUU

**_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_ **Good morning?

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **oh, hey babe whassup?

 **_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_ **What the fuck-

 **_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_ **What kind of fucking essay-

 **_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_ **I was gone for 2 minutes to get a snack- how even??

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **we've been dating for three years, love, is it really that much of a surprise?

 **_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_ **Touche

**_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **also, watch your language you c h i l d

 **_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_ **You're only two years older than me?? TT

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **okay and?? that's not gonna stop me from beating your ass- it's just going to give me a reason to get away with it-

 **_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_ **I mean- ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• ) also what have I ever done to you TT

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **you existed. your existence pains me jinwoo. right in my feel-feels

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **also- (⊙ˍ⊙) I have no words

 **_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_ **Good. Speechless. As you should be. All the time.

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **(ﾟДﾟ*)ﾉ MY OWN BOYFRIEND?? THE AUDACITY?? I BEG YOUR PARDON SIR??

 **_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_ **B e g

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **it appears I have corrupted you, my poor, sweet, innocent child

 **_Jinnie_ ** 🐭👑 **_:_ **Don't fear the monster you created, hyung.

 **_Junie_ ** 🕶🍹🌂 **_:_ **i'm fucking scsremaingng


	2. Of Rakes and Great Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lil fall college au  
> language warning??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyones double updating and i promised myself i'd write a fall fic before Halloween so here I am trying to be like the cool kids who can actually write words down jsldfajfs;dlk

Dead leaves crunched underfoot as Jinwoo raced down the stairs and out into the courtyard. 

"You think this is fucking funny, asshole?! YOU THINK THINK THIS SHIT IS FUCKING FUNNY?!?" his boyfriend shrieks behind him as he chases him across the college campus, holding a box of empty pocky. The same package of empty pocky that was  _ his.  _ And that he was going to  _ avenge.  _

Jinwoo ducks behind a tree and laughs to himself as he checks all sides of him and determines he's safe from his distressed, pocky-crazed boyfriend. 

He goes to make his move and steps out of his hiding place, ready to sprint to the next safest location. 

The dance major makes it about five steps before a rake handle  _ thwacks _ him in the face. 

Jinwoo's brain barely registers Myungjun's " _ Hah! There you are!"  _ as he stumbles back from the shock of something so cliche as being hit in the head with a rake. 

Out of nowhere, Myungjun springs up behind him, "Little bitch boy, I'm coming for your toes!"

The younger shrieks and makes it about 10 feet before violently colliding with another rake. This time, luckily, it was just the stick part of rake Jinwoo trips on, which causes him to end up face down in a pile of leaves with his boyfriend laughing his ass off in the background. 

Fortunately, for him, Jinwoo, not Myungjun- because Myungjun's bank account ends up being 20 dollars smaller- his boyfriend, as an apology for laughing at him tripping over a rake, takes the younger out for coffee. 

As they're walking out of the coffee shop, Myungjun flays out one arm out dramatically, drink in hand, and begins walking like a drunk man.

Jinwoo rolls his eyes fondly as his boyfriend proclaims, "I feel like such a stereotypical white girl! Look at me drink my pumpkin spice latteshhphh-" the older's sentence gets cut off as half his drink spills down the front of his shirt. 

"Mother f-" a family with kids walks by eying the strange rabid man, "Fricker, hecker, sHIT!" 

Jinwoo's on the floor cry laughing by the time the older man manages to calm down and fix him with a glare, "What? You wanna be next? Two can play at this game, Jinjin," he smiles dangerously. 

Myungjun steps forward, swirling what's left of his drink in his cracked, plastic cup. 

Jinwoo's eyes widen a split second before he's sprinting yet again to any place of safety, which just happened to take him face to face with another rake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i got the rest of my hair chopped off and I look like an absolute himbo whats up with yall
> 
> okay okay so I was writing this around 4 or smth thinking i'd have time and telling myself to not procrastinate it later and then I got caught up with school work then I was eating and I tell my best friend ill finish the fic before twelve and its 11:26 gotta go fasdthksajldfhkldasjfhkladsfh  
> i wanted to write more but it's 11:52 fuckckkckkfkfkckj


End file.
